Realization
by RiverSakina
Summary: "This stupid all powerful computer being can't even manage a freaking virus scan before running a freaking update," Riki growled as he stood before Katze as they debated what would happen next.
1. Chapter 1

**Today I present a new story to you. Not sure how many have read "Forever Caged" (not fully posted on FF) but a scene in it made my mind wonder and come up with an interesting story line that I decided to explore.**

 **I am going to warn that as with my previous, there is memory manipulation in this story. But it's different than the previous. Apparently, I like playing with memories.**

 **Disc – I do not own ANK**

A puff of blue smoke floated away from Riki as he exhaled the smoke from his lungs. He sighed as he looked up at the stars in the sky.

"Riki," Iason said as he walked out onto the balcony.

The mongrel peaked over his shoulder before returning his gaze to the night sky. "Hey," he said with a deep breath. After a second, he tossed the butt over the balcony.

Iason silently walked up to Riki and wrapped his arms around the others chest from behind. He pulled his lover close and held him tight. "Tomorrow."

"Yea," Riki exhaled as he leaned back against Iason's body. "What will you do without me here for two weeks?"

He remained silent for a moment while he processed the thought. "It will be a very long two weeks. Why did I permit this?"

Riki smiled as he tilted his head back. "Because you and Katze agreed that you want shit done right, and I'm the best for the job."

"Acceptable answer," Iason mumbled. "I'm not sure I will be able to accept you being gone for so long."

Riki smiled as he leaned his head against Iason's shoulder. "I've been by your side for 6 fucking years. I'm sure one short span of time while I'm with Katze won't kill you."

The blond smiled as he released his pet. "Come inside," Iason said as he turned and walked into the lavish apartment. "I believe Cal has dinner ready."

He waited an extra minute before following the other to the dining room. "I need to go into Ceres tomorrow and get some stuff ready. Make sure my gang is ready to go," he said as he sat down at his spot, around the corner of the table from Iason. "I'll be gone two hours tops, then back here for a bit. We aren't taking off until later in the afternoon."

Iason was silent as he took his seat and waited for Cal to bring in the plates.

Once the teen set the plates down, he walked quickly to get the drinks and set them before everyone. "Anything else, Master?"

"No," Iason said as he watched Riki take a sip of the amber liquid.

Cal nodded before taking his seat to Iason's left. "Riki, I made a dessert I think you will like as well."

"Awesome," Riki said with a smile. "This is one of the many things that is going to suck. Dehydrated meals," he said with a sigh. "I'm taking a bottle of this," he added as he held up the glass.

Iason chuckled as he sipped his wine. "I warn you now, Riki, I do not want to hear that you and anyone from Katze's team did anything unspeakable."

He tilted his head a little while looking at Iason, with a fore lone look on his face. "Oh please. After four years of torture, my body only responds to you," Riki said firmly. "No point to even try."

"For that comment, I'm leaving the ring on," Iason said as he started eating.

"Oh come on! That's not cool," Riki mumbled. "What happened to the trust? Thought we had a good thing going."

Iason continued to eat for a few more moments before speaking. "I trust you, Riki. It's the people you will be traveling with that I don't."

Riki took a deep breath as he started eating again.

During the last two years, their relationship had grown. The incident at Dhana Bahn helped show just how much they loved one another.

Lucky for them, Katze had already called for help before Riki and Guy were outside. It took a long time for help to arrive, but the droids were just in time to save them.

When Riki woke up a few weeks later, he had been confused. He thought for sure that he was in hell, even as Katze tried to convince him otherwise. It wasn't until three days later when Iason was able to see him did he finally accept he was still alive.

Once he returned to the apartment, he and Iason had sat down for a long talk…after a few careful rounds of sex.

They had agreed that things between them needed to change. There was no reason that they needed to be at each other's throats all the time. They each cared for the other, and it was about time that it became the only thing that mattered.

" _Riki," Iason whispered as he kissed the sleeping mongrels head. "It's time to wake up. You don't need to sleep all day, my love."_

" _But sleep is good," Riki cried as he rolled from his side to his stomach. "Lemme sleep longer."_

 _Iason smiled as he pulled the blankets back. "Time to get up. Go shower then come out for breakfast," he said before turning and walking out of the room._

 _The shower took Riki all of ten minutes, then he was walking through the apartment five minutes later. He paused when he heard the door chime, signaling a delivery. "I got it," he called out as he walked to the door._

 _After a quick conversation with the delivery person, he accepted the small box and closed the door. "Iason, you got a box. What's in it," he called out as he walked into the dining room where Iason was already sitting._

 _The blond raised a brow as he held out his hand. Once the package was in his hand, he knew by the weight exactly what it was. "Nothing for you to worry about, Riki," he said as he set it off to the side._

" _Now I really want to know."_

" _It's nothing."_

" _What happened to no more secrets," Riki asked softly._

 _Iason stared up from the tablet he was reading. He glanced at his pet, then at the box. With a deep breath, he set the tablet down and picked up the box. Without a single word, he held it out to Riki._

 _Taking the package, Riki plopped down and opened the box. He had to open another box which had a small case inside of it. He eyed Iason who hadn't stopped watching him._

 _Slowly he opened the silver case and stared at the item inside. "You're fucking shitting me," he whispered._

" _I had it created before our conversation. As a custom order, there was no way to put a stop to it," Iason said with a static expression on his face. "I had no intention to let you know about it."_

" _So, keeping secrets," Riki whispered as he took the pet ring out of the case. This was the first time he had actually been able to hold one of the D Type rings._

 _Iason let out a sigh as he watched the other. "I don't believe it would be keeping a secret from you, to not tell you I ordered a pet ring and wasn't going to give it to you."_

 _The mongrel narrowed his eyes. "The way this works…isn't it whoever puts it on is the only one that can remove it?"_

" _It is."_

" _How about I put it on you? Hey, where's the control ring that goes with it," Riki asked as he looked in the box._

 _Iason shook his head. He picked up the tablet and continued reading. "It has been programed to work with my existing ring."_

 _He sighed as he looked up when Cal brought in food. "I'm holding onto this," he said as he slipped it past his hand and onto his wrist. Once it came in contact with his skin, it shrunk around him._

"This was good, Cal," Riki said before finishing his drink.

"Thank you, Riki," Cal said with a blush. "Would you like more? There's plenty left."

Riki shook his head as he covered his mouth to burp. "If you could pack some of it for tomorrow, that would be awesome. Not like Iason here will eat anything considered left overs. But Katze and I would be happy to attack it."

Cal nodded happily. "Of course. I will have everything ready to go for you." He paused when the chime went off alerting them to someone at the door. "Excuse me," he said as he ran to the door.

"Wonder who would think to interrupt my night," Iason asked as he finished his wine.

"Master Iason, Lord Am and Katze are here to see you," Cal said as he stepped into the dining area.

Raoul walked into the room and nodded to his friend. "Iason, I hoped to have a moment with you."

The lead blondie nodded as he stood. "Shall we go to my office," he said as he led his friend to the room.

Quietly Katze and Riki locked eyes. After a moment Riki stood and glanced at Cal. "Get those two wine, then us something better. Then come join us," Riki said as he started out towards the balcony.

Cal nodded before running off.

"Getting your last bit of fresh air for a while," Katze asked as they walked into the cool night air.

Riki smiled as he plopped down in a chair next to a small table. "Hell yeah. We have to be in a stupid ship for what, five days? Five days of breathing someone's old air."

"Four and a half. If we get there according to the set course, we should arrive early so everyone can have half a day to get used to the gravity and air content. If though, we end up delayed, no such time," Katze explained while he leaned on the railing.

The other let out a sigh. "So how did Raoul take knowing that you were going on this trip?"

The red head stared at Ceres so far away. "My ass hurts," he mumbled. "I don't want to talk about it."

Riki smiled as he leaned back on the chair. "Iason is going to work me to hell tonight. Take off is going to suck." He looked up when Cal came out with a small tray holding three drinks. "This poor kid is going to be left all alone with the big bad blonde. Think it will be the first time you've been left with just him too."

Cal nodded slowly as he offered Katze a glass of amber liquid. "Yes it will," he said as he walked up to Riki.

"Why are there just two glasses of water on here," he mumbled as he took one.

"Master's rules still apply regarding your nightly alcohol intake," he replied as he took his glass and slid the tray under his arm.

The mongrel rolled his eyes as he set the glass down on the small table. "I'm getting drunk while we're gone," he said with a sigh.

Katze chuckled as he downed his drink. "Just don't let Iason hear you, and no drinking on the job."

"Kind of sucks to fly for five days just to be there for four."

The red head turned and looked at the relaxing mongrel. "You want to ask Iason if you can stay longer?"

Thinking about it, Riki shook his head. "I'm good."

"Katze, we're going," Raoul called from the living room then he and Iason entered the room.

Katze let out a sigh this time as he set the glass on the small table. "I wish you well, Cal."

Riki snickered as he watched Katze head towards the open door. "You would almost think he was a pet, the way he responds to Raoul's callings."

He narrowed his eyes as he passed the younger and entered the residence. "Master Iason, Riki wanted me to share with you that his is bored, and has some extra energy," Katze said with a bow.

Iason smirked at the comment as he turned to his brother. "Tomorrow then."

Raoul nodded before turning to the door and leaving swiftly with Katze right behind him.

Once the other elite was gone, Iason walked out to the balcony. "Cal, you are dismissed for the night," he said as he walked up to his pet.

"Thank you, Master," Cal said as he quickly stood. He grabbed his glass and Katze's discarded one and ran into the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

Riki waited a minute before looking up at the blond. "Hey, can we sleep with the windows open tonight," he asked softly.

"Of course," Iason replied. "Come Riki, I want to hold you tonight."

Slowly Riki stood and walked with Iason to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter – just a small one. But the good news, I finished writing the whole story on the 2** **nd** **, so now it's just a matter of edits and postings.**

Iason smiled when Riki entered the suite. "You're late, Riki," he said softly from his seat on the couch.

"Yeah well, tell that to the dumb fucks downstairs," Riki said as he walked over to the couch and collapsed next to the blondie. "Katze said we take off in four hours."

The blond smiled as he wrapped his arms around the mongrel. "That gives us time to finish where we left off last night."

Riki sighed as he leaned into the hold. "I'm tired though," he mumbled. "Can't I just give you oral or something and call it good?"

Iason chuckled as he kissed Riki's head. "But that doesn't take care of you," he said as he reached his hand into the others pants.

"Gah, don't," he cried when he felt the hand brush against his man hood. "I'm still tired from last night." He was surprised when Iason pulled his hand back out. "The fuck."

Silently Iason opened his hand to show the D type pet ring. "Put this somewhere for your return. It's what will let you back into Eos when you return," he replied.

Riki took the ring and stared at it. Carefully he slipped it onto his left wrist where it had been before. Once again it shrunk to fit around his wrist so it wouldn't slip. "Thanks, Iason," he whispered as he leaned forward to kiss the pain in his ass.

"When you are in range of transmitters, I expect you to contact me," Iason said. "If I have to be the one to contact you, it won't be a very welcome return home for you," Iason warned.

A shiver went down his spine at the mere thought. "Fucking scary," Riki mumbled. "Just don't get pissed at me if I miss a call because I'm out cold."

"So long as you make it up to me," Iason smiled as he leaned down and kissed Riki's lips again. Once the kiss ended, he pulled Riki to straddle his lap. "I'm not sure your offer will satisfy me, Riki."

"You're so freaking horney," the mongrel cried. He could feel the bulge in Iason's body suite pulsating against him. "I'm serious when I say I think this is why Blondies were never meant to have sex. You all are so fucking uncontrollable once you get a taste."

A gleam appeared in Iason's blue eyes. "You may be correct. For now, though, I want you," he said as he started pulling on Riki's shirt. "Your choice, you can remove your pants yourself or I can remove them."

Riki sighed as he pushed to crawl backwards. He slid off Iason's lap and slid out of his jacket first. Once it was removed, he tossed it on the chair on the opposite side of the sitting area. Next, he removed his shirt and tossed it there as well. "Just me, or are you going to get ready too? Don't recall offering a free show."

Laughing, Iason stood up. He removed the vest that covered his body suite and tossed it aside. He reached behind his back and slid the zipper down. "Assist me," Iason asked as he turned around.

Reaching forward, Riki lowered the zipper until it stopped. With both hands, he rubbed the muscles on Iason's back, and slid his hands into the sleeves to help remove them as well. "Perfectly built body that you don't have to maintain," Riki whispered.

Iason turned as set his left hand on Riki's abs. "Human bodies are able to obtain physical appearances that we Androids are not. This is one of the many things I love about your body," Iason said as he pulled Riki in his arms.

"Love is a strong word," he whispered as he started unbuttoning his pants. "You're lucky I like you."

Iason was silent as he yanked down Riki's pants. "Is that to mean when you said you loved me, you were lying?"

Riki paused as he looked up into the piercing blue eyes. "No," he whispered. "It's just an awkward word to use," he mumbled.

Iason stepped out of his body suit before sitting back down on the couch. "Riki," he called out.

Slowly Riki kicked his pants away and straddled the blond. Without waiting, he reached between then and took Iason's appendage in his hands. "This is what you get to remember me by, so you better enjoy it," he said as he started rubbing his hands up and down the shaft. Once his own started throbbing, he scooted closer to Iason. From this position, he was able to use both hands and wrap his fingers around both at once. "Iason," he whispered.

He didn't say a word. He appreciated the attention Riki was showing him, even though it wasn't enough to really affect him. He raised his left hand to Riki's mouth and held out a finger. Once Riki had coated the finger with saliva, he moved it to the mongrel's lower entrance. With his right hand, he cupped the others read to keep him in place.

As the finger invaded him, Riki winced. No matter how many times Iason penetrated him, even something as small as a finger still hurt the first time. "Damn it," Riki whispered as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Iason's right shoulder.

After a minute of probing, Iason removed his finger. "I want you," Iason growled. "You can do it, or I can."

Riki took a deep breath as he sat up. He knew that that meant. He released his hands and balanced on his knees. "Guide me," he asked with a smirk.

At the request, Iason removed his resting hand and put it on Riki's left hip. With his left hand, he lined himself up to enter Riki. "There."

He hesitated for a moment. After another breath, he slowly lowered onto the appendage. "Shit," he cried. "Hurts," he whispered.

"I'll take over from here," Iason whispered as he put both hands on Riki's hips.

Around an hour later, Cal walked into the room holding two robes. Without a word, he set them on the table and walked away just as fast.

Riki tried to move from where he was leaning on Iason's chest, next to the blond, but the arm around him wouldn't move. "Iason?"

After a few minutes Iason closed his eyes and took a breath. "We both need a shower now. After that, I want to hold you to account for all the time I won't have you near me."

"Clingy," Riki whispered as he finally pulled free. He grabbed his black robe and wrapped it around himself. He grabbed the light blue one and held it out for Iason to take.

Iason accepted it before standing. Once he was up, he wrapped it around himself and started down the hallway.

…

"That bad," Katze asked as he walked into Riki's room after being given permission to enter.

Riki sighed as he stared into the vast emptiness of space. "I'm tired so I try to sleep, but I just can't. I've grown to use to Iason being next to me."

Katze nodded as he leaned on the wall. "I know it's a personal question, but have you tried releasing on your own? Will probably give you a nice mental image of Iason and may help you fall asleep."

"Pervert," Riki replied as he glared at the red head. "Yeah, I tried it."

"Not sure what else to say to help you. I just know that bottle isn't going to be a very wise solution. And I don't want a zombie doing work on my systems," Katze said firmly.

"It'll be fine," Riki whispered. "We're coming into range of a receiver, aren't we?"

Katze nodded. "Probably another hour or so."

Silently Riki reached into his drawer and pulled out the phone Iason had put in his bag. Unlike his normal phone, this one was able to connect to the satellites and terminals in the vast space to be able to call anywhere the signal bounced to.


	3. Chapter 3

Freshly edited and ready for upload!

Riki stretched out as he walked onto the streets of Midas. Two weeks and an extra day in space really made his body hurt.

He looked over his shoulder to see if Katze noticed him slip out. Luckily it appeared he was fine.

"Norris, Luke, hurry the hell up already," he called out to his two gang members. "Come on already."

"Yeah shut up," Luke said as he and the blond walked up to the other mongrel. "Sid went ahead, yeah?"

Riki nodded as he slipped his shades on. "Come on, I want a drink before I head home. And if I get caught, it's going to be your asses. I should be going straight home." He mumbled.

The mongrels laughed as they started down the street. Even though they each had a bag in one hand, every so often they would still pick pocket someone that was in their way.

The lead mongrel laughed every so often at the easy targets. "You two are going to drive me crazy," he said as he started walking backwards. "Least we are home again," Riki said before he bumped into something. "Shit."

He instantly noticed the look on the other two faces. Slowly he turned to see who or what he bumped into. Once he saw who it was, he wasn't as…effected by it. "Hey Orphe, sorry about that."

With a glare on his face, the blond raised a brow at the being that dared bump into him. He reached his hand up and went for Riki's ear to locate the identity chip for Midas citizens.

"What the hell," Riki said as he swatted the blonds hand away. "Sorry for bumping into you, but no touching."

"A mongrel," Orphe said as he looked over the being before him. "Worthless little creature. You aren't even worth killing. Your average life span is what, twenty-five years?" Without another word, Orphe turned and walked up to the other blondie that was waiting for him.

Riki blinked a few times as he watched the scene unfold.

Luke stepped forward and leaned on the other. "Lucky you, Riki. Blondies can have a hell of an attitude," he said with a laugh. "Though you should know that better than anyone."

Joining in, Norris walked over to them laughing. "I hear having one go after your ass is one of the most painful things."

He glanced at his gang before pulling free of Luke. Without a word to the two, he started back to the base for the Black Market. Most important, Katze's office. He pulled out his phone and tried calling Iason once he was out of ear shot of the other two.

The response was a generic system message letting callers know that the phone was off and could not be reached. Once he heard that, he cursed and slipped it back into his pocket.

When he encountered a blondie, they normally told him to return to Iason. What's more, they _never_ touched him. No one wanted to risk Iason's wrath.

But without a care in the world, Orphe reached forward and tried.

Riki looked around to see if Katze was still overseeing the cargo from the trip. When he didn't see the ex-furniture, he headed to the man's office. "Katze," he called out as he pounded on the door.

When he didn't get an answer, he looked at the identifier next to the door. It was originally programmed to open only for Katze and Iason, but recently Raoul's code had been added as well.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and entered a combination. Once it was dialed, he held it up to the scanner. After a moment, the door accepted the signal and opened for him. "Katze, you in here?"

No answer. Looking over at the computer terminal, he could tell that it hadn't been touched in a while.

Walking forward, he plopped down on the couch and dialed Katze's phone. "Hey, where are you?"

" _In the elevator on my way to take a nice long shower,"_ Katze replied.

Riki glanced around the office and raised a brow. "You have a shower here though. Hell, you have a suite in the back."

" _Are you in my office?"_

"If I am?"

" _Shouldn't you have returned to Iason already? He's going to be pissed if I return first."_

He was silent for a moment. "I ran into Orphe, and some other Blondie I never remember the name of. Orphe tried to check for a resident chip in my ear."

Katze was silent for a moment. _"Interesting."_

"We didn't enter a time warp or something, did we? I mean, it's only been two weeks, right?"

" _Stay in my office. I'll give you a call once I talk to Raoul. Don't touch anything,"_ he said before ending the call.

Riki sighed as he laid back on the couch. "Damn it," Riki whispered. He tried to dial Iason's number again, only to receive the same message that he was unable to answer it.

…

Katze took in his surroundings as he stepped off the elevator. It was a habit he had formed as a furniture to always know his surroundings. He walked silent and swiftly down the hallway until he reached the residence of Raoul Am.

Holding out his right wrist, he waited until the door opened for him. Once it opened, he wasted no time entering the residence.

"Welcome home, Ma…you're not…who are you," a young furniture asked as he ran up to great who he thought was Raoul.

Katze looked the young male over a few times. "You're new, aren't you? What happened to Rin?"

"Master Am purchased me nine days ago," the young man answered. "Master has yet to register my new name yet."

Katze nodded as he looked around the apartment. "I take your rush to mean that Raoul is not present."

The pre-teen nodded. "Master said he would return shortly."

Taking a deep breath, Katze turned and started down the hallway. He stopped before a door that he had taken over as his room when he stayed with Raoul. A tad bit of surprise appeared on his face when the door didn't open.

"Master has instructed me to not let anyone in that room," the furniture said as he ran up. "Please, I would request that you wait in the living room for Master to arrive."

Katze looked down at the reader on the side. He could tell that it had been deactivated from the main terminal. "No thank you," he said as he walked into the living room and up to the terminal. He entered his access information and quickly unlocked the bedroom door. On the screen, a notice displayed that it would be pinging this action to Raoul.

Logging out, he walked up to the door and entered the room. The ping would do the job for him of alerting the blond to his return.

Once he entered the room, he instantly noticed the layer of dust on everything. But what could he expect? The newbie had just told him he had never entered the room, so reason stood that it was never cleaned. Though he really wondered what happened to Rin.

"Welcome home, Master," the young man said once the door opened again. "A guest arrived while you were out."

"I'm aware," Raoul said as he walked straight to the now open bedroom. "And what exactly do you think you are doing?"

Slowly Katze turned and looked at Raoul. "I was going to wash up."

The blond didn't appear to be amused. "Do you believe it wise to take advantage of one's hospitality without asking? Without even introducing yourself?"

"Introducing myself," Katze asked as he turned to face the blond. "Do you not recall who I am?"

"You dare insult me? Blondies have perfect recall and I have no recollection of seeing you ever before."

Katze raised a brow at the comment. In a way, the statement was a dream come true. He was rather tired of the android not letting him get any work done. But at the same time, it was all wrong. "My apologies, Lord Am," Katze said with a slight bow. "My name is Katze. I was under the impression you had been expecting me, however it seems I was given false information. I am here regarding your previous furniture, Rin; identification number F002546."

Raoul raised a brow at the being. "He was sent away almost two weeks ago."

"I am aware. Our records show that you released him nine days ago. I was sent to collect data for their future improvement. If you don't mind, what was the reason for his termination?"

"I received an update that required a change in my needs. He was not terminated, instead a restaurant purchased him from me when I put in the termination request. It was made known that multiple Blondies furniture were going up, and they purchased a vast majority of them," Raoul said without a care in the world.

Katze angled his head a bit. "I'm sorry, I don't understand. By update, do you mean –"

"Jupitar installed an update to our matrix."

The red head nodded slowly. He wondered what kind of update that would be. "Thank you very much for your time. If you have any further feedback to assist in the development of furniture, we would very much accept it," Katze said as he started towards the door.

Raoul watched the human as he excused himself. He was tempted to stop him, but decided against it. Instead he sealed the door and walked towards his home office.

He did wonder though, how the human was able to unlock the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys,

I finally gave in and have moved over to Archive of Own. FF has always been kind of a pain to use and AoO is a little easier to use.

Also did you know, talking about a blowjob on FF is against the rules? They can remove your story for that. Rated M stories always run the risk of deletion since FF doesn't actaully allow rated M sexual content. Which means that the next parts of story would be against the rules.


End file.
